skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Boxes
Magic Boxes are items that emulate certain magic spells when used in battle. Magic Boxes differ from other consumable items in that they can be used multiple times before "breaking" (in other words, removed from the party's inventory). These items can be bought from the Mysterious Merchant and Osman or seldom dropped by certain enemies. Crystales Box A Crystales Box (氷の小箱 ) emulates the magic spell Crystales, dealing damage to a single target. It can be bought for 800 Gold and sold for 8 Gold. Dropped by: Tsirat Crystalen Box A Crystalen Box (凍結の小箱 ) emulates the magic spell Crystalen, dealing damage to a single target. It can be bought for 1600 Gold and sold for 16 Gold. Dropped by: Frost Worm, Veltarn Driln Box A Driln Box (脱力の小箱 ) emulates the magic spell Driln, possibly inflicting a single target with Weak. It can be bought for 600 Gold and sold for 6 Gold. Dropped by: Sorcerer Electri Box An Electri Box (雷の小箱 ) emulates the magic spell Electri, dealing damage to all enemies in the line of fire. It can be bought for 400 Gold and sold for 4 Gold. Dropped by: Soldier, Executioner Electrum Box An Electrum Box (稲妻の小箱 ) emulates the magic spell Electri, dealing damage to all enemies in the line of fire. It can be bought for 1200 Gold and sold for 12 Gold. Dropped by: Lurker, Lurgel Tank Eternum Box An Eterum Box (即死の玉手箱 ) emulates the magic spell Eternum, instantly killing any enemy not immune to Instant Death (deals damage otherwise). It can be bought for 3600 Gold and sold for 36 Gold. Dropped by: Delzool Panika Box A Panika Box (混乱の小箱 ) emulates the magic spell Panika, possibly infliction a single target with Confusion. It can be bought for 1200 Gold and sold for 12 Gold. Dropped by: Walrenk Pyri Box A Pyri Box (炎の小箱 ) emulates the magic spell Pyri, dealing damage to all enemies. It can be bought for 400 Gold and sold for 4 Gold. Dropped by: Basallish, Magma Tiki Pyrum Box A Pyrum Box (爆炎の小箱 ) emulates the magic spell Pyrum, dealing damage to all enemies. It can be bought for 1200 Gold and sold for 12 Gold. Dropped by: Baroo Riselem Box A Riselem Box (生命の玉手箱'' ) emulates the magic spell Riselem, reviving an Unconscious ally to full health. It can be bought for 2400 Gold and sold for 24 Gold. Dropped by: Carnilak, Rokwyrm Sacri Box A '''Sacri Box' (回復の小箱 ) emulates the magic spell Sacri, restoring 500 HP to a single ally. It can be bought for 800 Gold and sold for 8 Gold. Dropped by: Que'lak Sacrulen Box A Sacrulen Box (回復の玉手箱 ) emulates the magic spell Sacrulen, fully restoring all HP to a single ally. It can be bought for 1200 Gold and sold for 12 Gold. No enemies drop Sacrulen Boxes. Slipara Box A Slipara Box (睡眠の小箱 ) emulates the magic spell Slipara, possibly inflicting Sleep on all enemies. It can be bought for 1200 Gold and sold for 12 Gold. Dropped by: Iridzu Sylenis Box A Sylenis Box (沈黙の小箱'' ) emulates the magic spell Sylenis, possibly inflicting a single target with Silence. It can be bought for 600 Gold and sold for 6 Gold. Dropped by: Mage Warden Wevles Box A '''Wevles Box' (風の小箱 ) emulates the magic spell Wevles, dealing damage to a group of enemies. It can be bought for 800 Gold and sold for 8 Gold. Dropped by: Tsorok Wevlen Box A Wevlen Box (竜巻の小箱 ) emulates the magic spell Wevlen, dealing damage to a group of enemies. It can be bought for 1600 Gold and sold for 16 Gold. Dropped by: Sphyrus Category:Magic Category:Items